Grimm Slayer
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: {One shot} When one asks. Who are the protectors of humanity? Most would immediately say huntsmen. But there are few who do not share that sentiment. If you ask the same question to those outside the walls, they'll simply chuckle and utter one name. A name that would later become infamous for generations to come... "Grimm Slayer"


_**Grimm Slayer**_

 _ **AN: I'm not dead… Yet!**_

* * *

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

The sound of blood dripping. The sound of burning flesh. The occasional cry of a person who is helplessly bleeding out, dying by every breath taken knowing that they'll die but somehow hoping for a miracle. Only for that to be swatted away as they are mauled to death by the very same creatures that left them in that state.

It was just how it worked in this world of Remnants, villages would be settled in hopes of growing independent from the four kingdoms, they would have a time of prosperity and for the briefest of periods everyone would be in a brief euphoria, only for it to burn down, years of prosperity laid to waste in mere seconds by the creatures of darkness known as the Grimm.

This was one such occasion. The attack was fast, too fast. No one had the time to even prepare until it was too late. Various Grimm ranging from beowolves to Nevermores swarmed the unprepared village and slaughtered everyone in sight.

Men fought bravely against these horrible creatures, only to be impaled by the stinger of an Elder Deathstalker, leaving behind many brave men with holes in their chests. Some had the unfortunate luck of being gutted alive by nevermores, screaming the whole way through.

Women and children fared no better as they also died inhumane deaths, children were torn limb from limb by the Ursai, their bodies flung around lifelessly as some of the younger Grimm had decided that their corpses suited them as perfect playthings.

Infants and newborns were simply eaten whole or crushed to death.

Mothers were forced to watch their offspring die and hear their screams, and they could do nothing about it. Not that it mattered since they followed soon after, beowolves simply mauled them to death. Ripping them apart, crushing their skulls, anything goes when it came to the beowolves.

Usually attacks like these would leave no survivors behind, just the simple husk of a once thriving settlement. But in those rare occasions, in those miraculous moments a person, one survivor of the attack would get away from the horrible devastation…

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

Unfortunately it seems that outcome won't happen. A little girl huddled deep inside the remains of her destroyed house, having to hide near the mangled corpses of her parents and the blood stain that used to be her newborn brother.

She had no time to grieve since the Grimm were closing in on her ever so slightly, slowly but surely she could hear the growling of those demented beasts getting closer and closer.

" _I-I'm going to die here *hic* I-I don't want to die!"_ The girl sobbed quietly, she just wanted to grow up and become an apothecary like her father was. But because of the Grimm she would never grow up to achieve her dream, she would just die like the rest of her village and her dreams would be completely shattered.

 _ **BANG**_

Like that, except it sounds more like glass breaking and not a gunshot...?

The little girl rubbed her purple puffy eyes before slowly crawling out of the pile of wood that used to be her home, and then she saw it, by some miracle a huntsman listened to their dying plea and began decimating the Grimm.

While Hunters and Huntresses were known to wear bizarre clothing, this one seemed to be one of the more odd ones, it seemed like the mysterious hunter wore a mix between a medieval knight and an atlesian soldier.

His helmet, chestplate armor and sword was a good indicator of the warrior representing a medieval knight, while his arms and legs were clad in what seemed to be atlesian soldier armor, it was all clad in white and the outlines of his armor were yellow, both of them were dull, devoid of radiance like the knights in shining armor that would save the princess in every girl's fairy tales.

 _This one was not a chivalrous knight, nor did he have shining armor. And he was definitely not here to save any princesses._

The orphaned girl had no time to think of the sudden development as the hybrid knight began his brutal rampage against the Grimm.

An Ursa Major was the first to attack, bringing itself in a bipedal position intent on using its sharp claws to cut through the Knight, unfortunately that was the cause of its downfall. The Knight took this opportunity and mercilessly stabbed his sword into the beast's stomach, after letting it writhe in pain for a few seconds he dragged the sword to his left, opening the monsters stomach and letting it collapse on the floor, whimpering in pain before getting curb stomped repeatedly until it could no longer make any noise.

He would have continued as well if it wasn't for a Nevermore who decided to try and dive bomb into him, he of course dodged and when the Nevermore crashed into the ground he took out his other weapon, a double barrel shotgun. An antique for some, a natural born death machine for others.

 _ **BANG**_

One shot to the head made it screech in agony.

 _ **BANG**_

Another shot blew its beak off, now it could only squirm about, its noises being silenced.

 _ **BANG**_

Now the body went limp, only twitching ever so slightly.

 _ **BANG**_

The Nevermore finally started to dissolve. Where these ashes went was unknown.

Suffice to say this got the raiding party consisting of Grimm to stop in their tracks, each one looked at the dissolving figures of their kin and looked at the lone figure, standing there. Menacingly…

A boarbatusk charged at the knight, fully intent on running him over, unfortunately for it the knight was fully prepared for the charge and proceeded to side step at the last second causing the pig like Grimm to crash into a boulder.

It was disoriented, barely stumbling out of the rubble that used to be a boulder. This was an opportunity the knight took as he flipped the Boarbatusk over and impaled its stomach before dragging his sword throughout its stomach. Its squealing finally being silenced.

The process repeated over and over with the same results, The slowness of the Ursai were their downfall. The Nevermores recklessness always opened a killshot for the Knight. The Beowolves were stabbed to death or simply shot in the head to save time. The Boarbatusks were simply flipped to their sides by the knight when he had the chance, and then the pig like creatures would get stabbed repeatedly in their stomachs, squealing louder with each stab.

Finally, at the end of it all only three Grimm remained, the Alpha Beowolves were smart ones, staying behind and observing the knight's weaknesses in battle was a plausible strategy, but utterly fruitless for someone who has killed many of them over the years. At first they used to be near death battles but each encounter, each fight and each life threatening injury he received made him stronger and more adept in combat.

Lastly the Elder Deathstalker. It was very hesitant to even assume an attack stance, more satisfied in simply spectating the ongoing massacre of its own kin. While it could not express thought through voice or its own consciousness. It's instincts screamed to take caution. This one was not like the other pests...

The Knights attention was focused on the two Alpha Beowolves circling him, watching his every move, they were analyzing him from the bottom up, unlike the younger Grimm they stayed their distance and waited…

Which gave the Knight ample time to pull off a rather unorthodox move.

Two glasses of oil careened straight into the fur of the Alpha's. The black liquid was practically indistinguishable from the beasts black fur, even confusing them for a few seconds before it was replaced with incredible pain as they suddenly erupted in fire.

The Knight simply stared on as the Grimm howled in pain and started rolling around, whether he was relishing in their suffering or not, his helmet did not reveal.

Unfortunately for the Alphas, that would be their final actions as the Knight proceeded to execute both of them with a well placed shot inside their mouths.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

Only the Elder Deathstalker remained alive among the dissipating bodies that were once the Grimm horde that destroyed this unnamed village.

Its instincts were right. It has seen many things in its life that would be viewed as impossible. Killed many of those two legged creatures who would dare challenge it in combat. It even killed a few of them who had Silver Eyes. However, those battles were extremely suicidal. He knew that even in its younger years… Yet it had to. It needed to survive so it had to kill them before they killed it.

How it survived and even won those battles was a mystery that even it couldn't figure out.

Seeing no other choice the Elder Deathstalker got into a fighting stance. It was rather hesitant, something the Knight picked up quickly as he got into an aggressive battle stance.

The Deathstalker was on the defensive, no doubt that its overwhelming armor plates could protect it. Its pincers were covering its eyes so the Knight could not exploit it like those before him. After all that's how it lost its center eye.

The only thing it could not safely guard was its tail. Sure it was a great weapon against medium ranged fighters. But those who had enough common sense would destroy its stinger to make it stagger and potentially give a final blow.

The Knight assessed the situation very thoroughly. It examined every last bit of the huddled up Grimm. Maybe it was trying to find a flaw in its defense? Or maybe he wanted a good angle to attempt an attack on its tail…

The Deathstalker could no longer theorize this thing's method of attack as it quickly climbed up its body.

The stinger came down upon the Knight in an instant. It always came out of reflex for the Deathstalker. It was a frequent strategy for those who had the Silver eyes. They would climb up when it was disoriented and would try to use their eyes to eliminate it. But thanks to its dark creator. His stinger would always swat them away Even going as far as impaling one at some point.

However, in a surprising turn of events the Knight grabbed on to the stinger as it swung down his direction. It didn't know what it did but it was definitely painful. It felt something being stuffed inside its stinger and a few seconds later…

 _ **BOOM**_

Black ichor was messily scattered across the ruins of a once thriving village. It's shrill screeches were not helping it as it stumbled around. Trying to stand up properly to face the Knight. But it couldn't, its tail. The only way it could balance itself properly was blown off alongside the stinger. In short. It was already dead.

It sloppily tried to use its pincers as defense. Wildly snapping them in every conceivable direction it could.

But like every other _living_ thing in the world. It had to get tired at some point. It saw the Knight slowly walk up to it and pull out a red looking blur.

It was dynamite. While these were particularly hard to find because of its contents. It was worth it for the raw explosive power it had.

With a lighter in hand he made the string catch on fire slowly the string was burning up. With no time to waste he shoved the dynamite deep into the empty eye socket where the Grimm's center eye used to be.

The Knight backed away and-

 _ **BOOM**_

Bits and pieces of Grimm were flung in all directions, some big enough to crush nearby houses of deceased owners, some sharp enough to embed themselves into the already dead corpses of the former villagers, not that they could do anything about it…

The girl stared in morbid fascination as these events played out, and that's when she understood, this man was not a huntsman, he was not here to save or defend anyone, he's simply here to clean the mess that no one bothered to clean up.

It took her a few moments to calm herself, after all even with the Grimm finally dead she still had to get over what happened to her home, to her family and that the huntsmen didn't come to aid them.

Months of pleading for protection from Beacon academy, every single time they were rejected or outright ignored,it got so bad that the Mayor had to practically grovel to the council of Vale for protection. But for the third time he was denied. For the simple fact that the celebration of the Vytal festival was nearing and neither Beacon academy or the Council were willing to send protection at such an _inconvenient_ time. The only huntsmen who were even out at this time were those who have already been dispatched on a mission prior to the Vytal festival.

One rejected them for a stupid ball dance, the other one could care less.

Before the Mayor could even protest, he was rudely kicked out of the premises. With no protection for his village. The mayor could do nothing but wait and be killed along with the village he founded.

At times one truly had to wonder. Who really is the monster? The Humans. Or the Grimm?

After finally composing herself the girl finally crawled out of her destroyed home, slowly walking to the knight who was busy inspecting his equipment to notice her.

"U-Uh t-thank y-you mister..." That was all she managed to stutter out before the knight looked straight toward her, the gaze he gave her caused her to squeak from fear, she backed away and without looking she tripped on a branch that made her land on her rear end.

Somehow, throughout that small exchange they both stared eye to eye, two purple irises met the V shaped opening of the man's helmet which only managed to show one blue eye since the other one was covered by a shadow, lifeless was the only thing that came to the little girl's mind as they kept their ever silent stare.

"Move." He ordered.

"Eh?" She didn't get it but she did it anyway, and luckily she did because the knight stabbed his sword into the ground as soon as she moved away, then black mist started to spread signifying the death of a Grimm, one that could have killed her if it wasn't for the mysterious knight.

"Are there more survivors?" his voice was deep and devoid of any emotion. After realizing that she had been staring at him a little bit too much, she quickly got up and brushed herself off.

"N-No… Everyone died…" she couldn't help but let a single tear escape her still puffy eyes.

"You're wrong." his voice interrupted her mourning.

"W-what?" The Knight pointed at the currently burning village, probably caused when the Alpha Grimm were lit on fire.

But that didn't matter to the girl, her family may not have made it. But maybe… Just maybe someone anyone she knew could be alive!

It took her awhile to the point where she had to get further into the burning village with the knight following closely behind.

But her efforts were not in vain as she came across a group of people… It was the Aryl family! Or rather… It was the matriarch and her two sons, One coughing blood and slowly dying while the other two lay unresponsive, the usual stuff when it comes to Grimm attacks.

"M-Ms. Aryl! D-Don't worry we'll get you out of here! See! W-We have a huntsman with us and everything!" Her desperate attempts at reassurance died out when the dirty blond woman looked at her and shortly after let out an unholy wail.

With a kitchen knife in hand she launched herself onto the little girl hoping to stab her through the neck.

 ** _*BAM*_**

Before the crazed woman could go through the action, a leather fist firmly placed itself on the deranged woman's cheek.

The young girl didn't get time to react to the situation at hand as she was lightly shoved away from the now crazed Ms. Aryl.

 _ ***Splurt***_

It was a swift and painless death. A mercy kill if you would

"Wh-wha…" Before she could articulate anything, she felt something rise from her stomach, shortly after…

" _BLEUGH!"_ She violently threw up as the scent of burning corpses filled her nostrils.

The swordsman only spared a glance at her, only to look back to the village, "It seems the village has started to catch on fire. There's no use searching for more survivors, they will probably die from blood loss or from the fire." the Knight said as he brought his sword out of Ms. Aryl's corpse.

"B-but we could have… We could have saved her!" She all but shouted at him, this wasn't how Huntsmen behaved at all! They're supposed to be the protectors of humanity, not cold blooded killers who would rather kill their own kind rather than try and saving them.

All she could think about at that point… " _Is this man a Huntsman? No... he's worse than that."_

"Wh-Who are you?" The young girl asked, looking up at the armored swordsman.

The swordsman simply looked down at the young girl, and it seemed as though one of his eyes began to glow, ever so slightly, "I am known by many names on the frontier, some call me a monster, others call me a hero, a guardian, but I am neither, I am the Grimm Slayer." He said, his voice low and his hand rested on the hilt of his blade.

Somehow, her gaze never left his, she didn't understand. Her body screamed at her. _Don't look at him!_ It repeated over and over again, yet. She just kept staring at the abyss that was the Grimm Slayer… And he certainly stared back.

"There's a village to the east, you'll be able to get housing from them." He broke eye contact as he simply pointed at the unknown shrubbery that lead to the wild forests of Mistral. Like he was expecting her to willingly go into a death trap.

"B-But I'll die If I go alone!" She was just a little girl, no matter from what it was viewed, her chances of reaching that village before the Grimm find her is minuscule at best.

Unfortunately the Knight has already started to move on to his next destination.

"H-Hey!" She yelled unintentionally let out an irritated growl which caused Grimm Slayer to turn, around.

"Do as you please." The Grimm Slayer said, he stood still, almost imitating a statue to the tee. She gulped as she slowly walked up to him only to blink in surprise as the Grimm Slayer turned around and walked again.

" _He's limping..."_ she thought as he saw the man walk away.

"H-Hold it! We can't go yet!" The girl seemed to lose her fear as she grabbed the Grimm Slayer's arm and started tugging him to a nearby log.

Grimm Slayer played along and not soon after he was sitting on a dead log. Looking on as the girl gathered various materials and herbs from her destroyed home. She had a satchel on her this time which seemed to be where she stored all of these items. The girl's look of fear and grief was replaced with pure concentration.

"There's still a fire going on." The Grimm Slayer pointed out, to which the girl simply scoffed as she started crushing and mixing some of the herbs, she was still afraid, very afraid. But leaving the person in front of her injured would practically be spitting on her father's teachings to her.

"It won't spread now that it has consumed everything right? It will shortly fizzle out leaving nothing but ashes and a few crumbled buildings." Whether Grimm Slayer was surprised or not, it was not shown because of his helmet.

"This should be able to heal the injury along the shins, now please remove that part of your armor that covers your left shin." She ordered, Grimm Slayer did as he was told and removed part of his armor, revealing minor scrapes and bruises along his left shin, a notable gash was what drew the purple eyed girl's view the most.

"Your Aura must have healed the more dangerous injuries and left these behind as a result. Even then the gash would still take some time to heal because your Aura is working to patch up multiple injuries that you may not have been aware of." While adrenaline certainly helped in fights by nullifying pain . It didn't mean you were invincible… But, the Grimm Slayer didn't seem to exhibit any conditions of his adrenaline kicking in. Even veteran huntsmen depend on adrenaline when Aura fails them. Even if it's a reckless last resort.

"This ointment should help the healing process considerably, it also serves as a natural painkiller so you won't have to worry about the limping anymore." she said as she gently applied the ointment. After a few minutes of waiting, Grimm Slayer put on the shin protector back on.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name… Is Kiiro, Kiiro Iyashi! An apothecary like my father before me." she stated. If her village wasn't burned to the ground and her family dead, she would have stated it with pride. Pride in her father, and pride in her village for nurturing her into who she is.

The Grimm Slayer simply stared at the girl silently, the only thing that the girl could see in his helmet was a dark abyss, and that abyss certainly did stare back. "Hmm, very well, then do as you like." The Grimm Slayer said as he sheathed his blade.

Kiiro looked back to the burning remains of her village, and with tears in her eyes, she mumbled out, "Goodbye everyone…" She wiped the last of her tears and followed Grimm Slayer.

' _Well, it's not like things could get worse.'_

She'll probably regret those words soon enough.

* * *

 **AN: Honestly, I don't even know how this got started, well we were talking a lot of Goblin Slayer and Doom at the time… Yeah, I blame Discord for this. Anyway, happy reading!**


End file.
